Filo de Justicia
by AkiraHilar
Summary: Tras el recuerdo de su sonrisa y la sangre derramada, lo único que busca es el filo de su justicia.  Aioros x Shura
1. Forjando

**Disclaimer:** Personajes no me pertenecen. Sino a Masami Kurumada y la historia de Saint Seiya  
**Temas:** Yaoi, Drama, angst  
**Personajes:** Aioros, Shura, Saga, Shaka, Aioria  
**Resumen:** Tras el recuerdo de su sonrisa y la sangre derramada, lo único que busca es el filo de su justicia.  
**Dedicatoria:** A Circce, mi papa yaoista y quien me hizo amar y comprender más al Cid y Shura. Dioses, ella es la fan numero uno de esta combinación y el mundo estaria lleno de fanwork de ellos si tan solo ella publicara todo lo que escribe. Creeme que espero que este pequeño fic te guste y te de mucho fanservice, como pago a las horas que te la paso hablando de sashismo xDDDD y defmitismo xDDD Además, esto viene a ser el fruto de todas tus horas invertidas mostrandome cabras (?) xD  
**Comentarios adicionales: **Sinceramente… aún no entiendo como esta pareja no tiene tanto fanwork de este lado del mundo, si es una de las más querida en oriente y hay fanwork hasta para tapizar una pared xDDD Definitivamente adoro esta combinación, por todo lo que representa por esa admiración/culpa de Shura por el recuerdo de Aioros y lo cercano que fue con él. Este fic está basado en escenas de Episodio G. Personalmente me gusta la visión de Okada sobre la relación de Aioros y Shura, y el sentir de este último con respecto a su muerte. Yo no veo a Shura malo, lo veo, lamentablemente, como una victima T_T

* * *

**Forjando**

—Afila tu vista, tu cosmos, apunta al objetivo.

La voz —más gruesa que la propia— se difuminaba en el movimiento del viento, en la cortina de arena amarilla que se levantaba en el coliseo, en el susurro de la brisa caliente que se pegaba a su oído y secaba la gota de sudor que se deslizaba desde los bucles castaños, humedeciendo la patilla y dibujando con su sendero la línea curva de su mandíbula hasta posarse en la barbilla. Esperar… allí la gota se detuvo a consciencia impulsándose en pequeños movimientos antes de lanzarse al vacío y ser absorbida por la arenosa tierra.

—Míralo como es: la materia formada por átomos, los átomos tiene un punto de corte… sepáralos con tu cosmos, oblígalos a dividirse a tu antojo.

Enderezó su brazo derecho alzándolo al cielo, apuntando con la punta de sus dedos las tierras de Zeus. Un escalofrío penetró desde el coxis, y sintió en ese momento las gotas de sudor que se escurrían de su cuello a su espalda, apegando la áspera tela de su uniforme y alertándolo de la sequedad que pronto sus labios sintieron. Vio de nuevo la punta de la barbilla canela a su lado, sintió los dedos de él subiendo de su antebrazo hasta la muñeca, alineando el ángulo, perfeccionando la postura.

—Derecho Shura, derecho como la justicia de nuestra diosa, como tu temple, como la voluntad de un santo.

—Derecho…—murmuró con su fina voz, aún infantil.

En su espalda, además de las gotas saladas que recorrían su espalda formada, sentía la mirada fija del menor, Aioria, sentado en la columna caída y expectante del resultado de esa clase. Sentía como si esos ojos se le clavaran de lleno en su espalda desnuda, aunque no la estuviera. Quizás era el miedo de fallar lo que realmente lo hacía sentir vulnerable.

Él no podía equivocarse. Shura no aceptaba errores.

—Concéntrate, Shura—tambaleó su pierna derecha al escuchar esa voz sobre su cabeza, mientras una última caricia a sus sedoso azabaches eran dejadas antes de continuar— Ahora sí, cuando quieras.

Apenas de reojo logró verlo a su lado, de pie, con sus manos en jarras y sacando pecho orgulloso, expectante con aquellos ojos claros. Pudo hasta ver la resequedad de aquellos labios gruesos y pensó que ese día estaba haciendo mucho calor, que el sol había decidido salir con toda su magnificencia para dejar en claro su supremacía.

De repente las jades de Aioria se afilaron cuan felino, quizás con ella apurándolo en su labor. Aquello había sido como si le clavaran una pequeña lanza en el centro de su columna, volviendo su vista entonces al objetivo, y concentrándose tal cual le enseñaban.

Ni un margen de error. Su vida debía ser recta; después de todo, tenía en sus manos el regalo de Athena, la señal de ser su santo más fiel de la orden. De donde surgía la leyenda realmente poco le importaba, lo único que quería era crear la será propia, ser tan fiel como esperaban de él.

No sería sencillo de seguro, le tocaría tomar terribles decisiones, quizás. Pero en la mente de un niño de diez años: el camino era el frente, el objetivo aquella madera colgada en una distancia prudencial, su brazo el canal para enviar una ráfaga de cosmos cortante capaz de dividir las fuerzas de su adversario, debilitarlo… destruirlo.

Forjar su excalibur.

Noches y días: él y la tabla, él y su objetivo, él y su espada. Horas intentando sin éxito, horas afilando su vista, horas concentrando su cosmos…

Era el momento…

—¡Ahhhh!

El brazo se movió, la madera se partió.

* * *

Gracias por sus comentarios y lecturas ^^

Este es un conjunto de pequeños Drabbles que cuentan una parte de la historia de Shura y Aioros. Espero les guste.


	2. Cortando y Deliverando

**Disclaimer:** Personajes no me pertenecen. Sino a Masami Kurumada y la historia de Saint Seiya  
**Temas:** Yaoi, Drama, angst  
**Personajes:** Aioros, Shura, Saga, Shaka, Aioria  
**Resumen:** Tras el recuerdo de su sonrisa y la sangre derramada, lo único que busca es el filo de su justicia.  
**Dedicatoria:** A Circce, mi papa yaoista y quien me hizo amar y comprender más al Cid y Shura. Dioses, ella es la fan numero uno de esta combinación y el mundo estaria lleno de fanwork de ellos si tan solo ella publicara todo lo que escribe. Creeme que espero que este pequeño fic te guste y te de mucho fanservice, como pago a las horas que te la paso hablando de sashismo xDDDD y defmitismo xDDD Además, esto viene a ser el fruto de todas tus horas invertidas mostrandome cabras (?) xD  
**Comentarios adicionales: **Sinceramente… aún no entiendo como esta pareja no tiene tanto fanwork de este lado del mundo, si es una de las más querida en oriente y hay fanwork hasta para tapizar una pared xDDD Definitivamente adoro esta combinación, por todo lo que representa por esa admiración/culpa de Shura por el recuerdo de Aioros y lo cercano que fue con él. Este fic está basado en escenas de Episodio G. Personalmente me gusta la visión de Okada sobre la relación de Aioros y Shura, y el sentir de este último con respecto a su muerte. Yo no veo a Shura malo, lo veo, lamentablemente, como una victima T_T

* * *

**Cortando**

Afila tu vista, observa a tu objetivo como una masa de átomos que separaras a tu antojo. Llama a tu cosmos, oblígalo a tomar el filo en tu brazo derecho y un sólo movimiento, derecho, ejecutara tu justicia…

¿Cómo era posible que el objetivo fuera el hombre que lo había formado?

El niño veía sin ver.

Tragaba saliva, más no la probaba. No había sabor, ninguno; el frío de la noche penetraba directamente a sus huesos ignorando a la carne y dejándolo con la sensación de tener hielo dentro de sus coyunturas.

Sus ojos le miraban, le observaban, le escrutaban… Aquellos claros, heridos, le observaban como si quisiera un segundo de explicación.

No la había… no…

Aunque quisiera…

—No espero que me comprendas—le escuchó—. Sólo hago lo correcto.

Él también…

Levantó su brazo, afiló su espada. Le miró con ojos tan severos como el filo de su técnica. Ejecutar la justicia sin titubear; la orden había sido dada, no valía nada más, ni los recuerdos, ni esos ojos llenos de una convicción que hacía tambalear incluso la propia. Presionó su mandíbula, tensó sus músculos, ligamentos, huesos… ejecutó.

Y con el filo de la excalibur cruzando su cuerpo, se cortó lo único en lo que había creído.

**Deliverando**

¿Por qué no atacó? ¿Por qué no se defendió? ¿Por qué se equivocó?

¿Se equivocó?

Daba vueltas en la cama, una y otra vez sin conseguir respuesta alguna. No podía contra ello, contra esos recuerdos de aquellas tardes de verano cubiertos de sudor y arena amarilla, contra el sonido de su voz desvaneciéndose entre el viento caliente de la tarde, el movimiento de los bucles ondeantes en medio del atardecer, donde el sol se derretía tras las ruinas, en un manto de rojas proporciones que terminaba sucumbiendo a la frialdad del negro.

Contra sus palabras, contra sus miradas, contra aquella utopía que le silabeaba entre sus discursos y le sabía a la gloria misma.

¿Por qué él? Le preguntó, le interrogó, quiso hallarle explicación… ¿por qué? Quizás no había ninguna… pero ¿por qué estaba tan claro en lo que hacía?, ¿por qué no dudo en imponer su cuerpo a su espada? ¿Por qué?

Esa noche, como otras no dormiría. Cargaba sobre sus hombros la muerte de su propio ideal, justificándolo como el único método de expiación, pensando que había salvado a Aioros de haber hecho algo aún peor, que fue lo correcto; qué había obrado en justicia. Sin embargo, sus argumentos no eran suficientes para apartar la mirada llena de luz de aquellos ojos, la sensación de que estuvo ejecutando la injusticia incorrecta. Su pecho imploraba una convicción que superara incluso la de aquellas gemas en las penumbras que lo miraron como si fuese un honor pelear y morir en ese lugar, luchar por aquel ideal, aunque fuese el incorrecto.

¿Qué si fue él quien se equivocó?

* * *

Gracias por sus comentarios y lecturas ^^ Estos son dos nuevos drabbles, espero les haya gustado

**: **Gracias por tus palabras, me alegro que te haya gustado y que hayas leido la recomendación que te di por msn. Tus palabras me animan mucho. Aqui va dos nuevos drabbles que habla un poco más de ellos. Espero sean de tu agrado ^^


End file.
